


Three Guests, One Tree

by ZekuDoge



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: :P, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I hope no one I know reads this, I think?, KJHFDKJAHSDGHG, Kinda?, LMAO, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, SO i ORIGINALLY wanted to do drunk sex, Shameless Smut, Spooning, This is trash, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Men, Willowson - Freeform, YEAH CUDDLING IS THE SHIT, all the good shit, also FUCK YEA IM THE FIRST TO POST IN THE WILLOWXSON TAG, also dont expect much for description or dialogue, also rip these tags were supposed to be at the top, also side note, also this is probably a bit too fast paced, and short, babbys first smut, becaus e i need you to understand, because consent is hot, because lets be fr, bi wilson is very important to me, but turns out i cant write that for shit, hmm i should really reread and improve this but im too tired, ill add more later, im so sorry in advance, its bad, its self installed, just being sure to point that out, lets just pretend it works for the sake of this shit fic, lil bit of everything babes, lmaoo, maybe with a little help from wilson ;3c, mumbles ill probably edit this later, my friend gave them a dick so like LETS GO WITH IT LMAOOO, no beta we die we just die, oh fuck lets add in the tags i forgot, oh well, oh yeah wx is agender, pining which is quickly resolved, pulling out doesnt work dont try this as home kids, sandwiching, so lets just pretend theyre tipsy, sweats, tag spam time, the exposition before the smut is rlly bad, these tags r a mess, they have a dick because reasons, they wouldnt fuck out in the woods where they could so easily be caught, thinking emoji, this is literally just 4k words of utter garbage, uhhhh, we dont need babies on a hell island, well maybe wx would, willowxson, wilson gets Sandwiched and I Love It, wilson goes on about how much he loves them like 500 times, wxlow, wxson, yea, yeah - Freeform, yeah poor wilson has to broke back mountain this shit, “WILSON BAKA CAN YOU HELP ME INSTALL A PENIS?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekuDoge/pseuds/ZekuDoge
Summary: Guest of Honor centric fic. Wilson and Willow have a bit too much to drink when Willow pulls Wilson off into the forest. Not wanting to be abandoned at the party, WX-78 follows them.





	Three Guests, One Tree

**Author's Note:**

> djsaksgfdhsdg i couldnt come up with a name so i just,,, yeah,,, crap title

Oh how he loathed parties, and how he loathed being here, but he especially loathed their host, Charlie.

The previous night, everyone in the constant received a gift from the shadows including formal wear and an invite to the celebration of Charlie's first anniversary of being on the throne. 'Invite', Wilson scoffed in his mind. It in fact was not an invite, but a threat to either show up or face the queen's wrath.

While his current life was already miserable and his inevitable occasional deaths (albeit, after banding up with the other survivors, everyone's death rate decreased significantly) horridly painful, he didn't want to see what Charlie would have in store for him if he stuck with his stubbornness and refused to 'play dress up' for her.

It was on the first full moon of autumn, earlier tonight, that shadow hands had encaptured everyone in the camp and transported them to a deciduous forest that Wilson didn't quite recognize.

Finally leaving his hiding spot in the corner near a birch tree, he slunked towards the table full of concessions, passing by many of the others, and stopped at the large selection of wines. _Well, if he was going to have to suffer through this,_ he decided, _he was going to get completely and utterly smashed for the night._ Sighing and pouring himself a random choice from the selection, he quickly threw it back before going for more. Soon after the first two glasses, in the corner of his eye he noticed Willow doing much of the same, but from the pre-poured glasses on the table. He quirked an eyebrow at her, he didn't remember her mentioning neither a disdain for social gatherings nor being much of a drinker.

Making his way over to the rosy cheeked woman, glass (and bottle) in tow, he propped himself against the table near her. She instantly perked up at the sight of him, smiling wildly.

"Wilsooonn~!" She drew out, while slinging an arm over his shoulder, surprising him slightly. He couldn't help himself from leaning into her, enjoying her warmth.

"You do you know what you are drinking I hope?" He questioned her. She giggled.

"Course I do!" She looked at her glass, a thoughtful look on her face. "Dragonfruit I think?" Wilson rose an inquisitive brow at her but didn't question it.

"What brings ya over heeere anyway~?" She took a sip from her glass while waiting on his reply.

"Mmm," he hummed, "to drink until I blackout."

"Ohh..." She looked back to the drink in her. Wilson shrugged, going for another drink before realizing he'd emptied his glass during their conversation. After refilling his glass, he noticed Willow eyeing the wine bottle in his hand.

"Ooooh! Can I have some of that?" She asked, quickly chugging the last of her drink then holding out her glass.

"Of course m'lady." He grinned at her, filling her glass halfway before slipping back into casual conversation about life in the constant.

\-----

They both kept sipping on their drinks as light conversation drew on. Soon after though, conversation turned into Willow peppering kisses along his cheek and jawline. Wilson smiled lightly at her, his chest swelling in affection for her.

It wasn't long until they heard a groan of disgust across from them. Wilson looked to the side to see Maxwell scowling at them, a full glass of wine in his hand. He frowned back, pumping his fist in the air at Maxwell in a rude gesture.

Willow stuck her tongue out at Maxwell before abandoning her drink in favor of grabbing Wilson's arm, dragging him off in the opposite direction to the dirt road crossing through the middle of the clearing. As they made their way down the path, Wilson's eyes locked with WX-78's. There was an indescribable look on their face... ~~_one of longing?_~~ Wilson couldn't tell with the glasses obscuring their face. Their gazes held until the bot was drowned out by trees and shrubbery.

\-----

After a few minutes of following Willow's quick trot down the path, she suddenly detoured to go further into the tree cover. Wilson silently hoped that the alcohol wouldn't mess with his sense of navigation once it was time to head back.

Once she seemed pleased with their distance from the party, she pushed Wilson up against a tree, a manic smile on her face. She continued her ministrations from earlier, kissing his jaw, cheeks, and everywhere on his face, giggling between kisses. He felt his heart thrum in utter affection. God he loved her, and god, he needed to tell her.

"Willow..." He brought his hand up to lovingly brush through her dark hair.

"Mmm?" She pulled away to look at him, glassy eyes shining in the moonlight making his heart melt.

"I love youu." He purred out, then kissing the corner of her lip. Her eyes crinkled at the edges from her dopey smile as she brought his face back to hers, catching his lips with her own.

"I love you too ya dork." She whispered, her lips brushing against his. She lifted her hands to run her fingers through the sides of his hair. He sighed at the contact, leaning his head into her hands. She connected their lips once again, in a slow, loving kiss. She went for another kiss after breaking up for air, then another one, and another one, until all they were focused on were each other and their now heated makeout session.

Willow could feel Wilson's hand brushing through her carefully fixed pigtail, twirling and playing with it, while he slid his other hand down her side and back up her stomach, stopping light of her busty chest. He cupped her breast, running his thumb over it, causing her to hum in pleasure. She cursed the fabric of her dress and the thickness of his gloves that prevented her from feeling his calloused hands on her body.

As if reading her mind, Wilson pulled away, tugging off his gloves and stuffing them into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He slipped both his hands up her dress, taking his time to feel her thighs before lightly gripping her hips. Turning them around, he pinned Willow against the tree instead. He began kissing and nibbling the side of her neck, pausing briefly to whisper against her skin, seeking approval.

"'S this ok?"

 _"Yes~!"_ She blushed lightly at her outburst. "I was actually gonna ask you to continue... please..." She said as she stroked his hair, running her fingers through the curled ends.

"Mmm." He hummed against her neck, continuing kissing and sucking at her delicate skin. He was soon to leave a mark, much like the many smears of black lipstick that were scattered on his face.

His hands traveled upward, tickling at her belly, eliciting giggles from her. Soon his hands slipped under her camisole, causing her breath to hitch. He cupped her breasts, teasingly running his thumbs on their underside.

 _"Wiiilsooonn."_ She whined. Wilson chuckled before rubbing his thumbs across her pert nipples.

"Aaah~!"

"You like that don't you~?" He said while dancing his lips up to the crook of her jaw.

"Mmmhn." Was all she managed before he connected their lips once again. He bit at her lip begging for entrance, in which she quickly obliged. His attention to her breasts continued as they kissed. His thumbs gently circled her nipples before rolling them between his thumb and index fingers.

 _"Ahn mhnsn!"_ She moaned against his lips. "Ahh, Wilson!!" She repeated herself, desperation for air tearing them apart. She briefly chewed on her lip, trying to stead her whirling thoughts, "Would you please... Give me more..."

"'Course Willow, I'd do anything to keep hearing you like this." He huskily replied, capturing her lips one last time before slowly making his way down, kissing her neck and chest all the while before kneeling in front of her.

Her hands gripped his now messy hair in excitement. Wilson's hands ran down her back and butt before stopping at her hips. One hand lifted her dress up, allowing him access to her soft thighs. Returning his hand to her hip, he threw her leg over his shoulder allowing him better access to the pale skin. While running his lips up and down her thigh, his hand began tracing her panty line when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps.

He stiffened up and Willow gasped in surprise. _Oh dear, they'd been caught hadn't they?_ He thought while flushing deeply in embarrassment. He almost didn't want to stop hiding under the skirt of Willow's dress until he heard her sigh in relief.

"WX..." She whispered. Wilson had to stop himself from shooting up in excitement.

 _"WX..!"_ Having seemingly ditched their glasses; both of their eyes locked with the automaton's dark ones. One might describe their facial features as empty, but not Wilson or Willow. There was a look of deep longing in their eyes.

"WILSON... WILLOW... I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU STUPID HUMANS..! DROWNING YOUR PATHETIC SORROWS IN ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES THEN DITCHING THE PARTY, DITCHING **_ME_** , TO GO PROCREATE BEHIND A TREE!!" They stomped their foot on the ground in frustration.

Neither were deterred by their harsh words, accustomed to them having a hard time expressing their feelings. Having become experts at reading their stoic face from so much time spent with them; they could both tell that WX was upset at being left behind.

Willow smiled at the robot, letting go of Wilson's hair to open her arms toward them.

 _"WX..."_ She repeated herself, in a pleading tone this time.

Wilson could see their features soften, making he smile. They made their way over the couple, turning them into a triad.

When WX was close enough Willow grabbed the sides of their face, caressing them and the two bolts they adorned. They sighed and leaned into her touch, letting her guide their faces together.

"You know we both love you WX..." She whispered against their faceplate, before smushing her lips against it in a heated kiss. They hummed in contentment.

"I KNOW THAT WILLOW, BUT THAT DOES NOT STOP YOU BOTH FROM ACTING LIKE STUPID FLESHLINGS..." They paused briefly. "THOUGH, IT DOES SOUND NICE COMING FROM YOU."

Her short giggle turned into a gasp as Wilson continued kissing and nibbling at her inner thighs. As if acting in tandem with Wilson, WX began feeling up Willow's body. Warm metal hands roamed, starting at her messy pigtails, past her shoulders and over her bust, down to her hips to meet Wilson's hands gripping the backs of her thighs and then starting over again.

"WX, _please!_ I know you must want to feel them-!" Willow whined as WX kept passing over bust, barely paying it any attention. Their mouth turned up in a grin.

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK SOONER? YOU'VE KEPT ME WAITING..." They wasted no time groping her breasts and twirling their thumbs over the light perks in her dress fabric. This almost instantly elicited a moan from her.

Wilson groaned in approval, greatly enjoying the sounds she made. His hand quickly made it back to her panty line, wanting to hear her moan more. He tugged them down, letting Willow slip her leg off his shoulder to kick them off before hooking her leg back over.

He wasted no time getting down to business, parting her lips with his tongue, licking up her labia and stopping to latch his lips onto her swollen clitoris. Willow threw her head back, now panting in pleasure.

"Wilson! Yes! keep doing that!!" WX took this as their chance to plunge their face into her large breasts and purred in delight as they rubbed their face against her boobs in a repetitive motion.

Wilson continued sucking and licking at her clit, deciding to slide a finger into her sopping sex, curling it inward making Willow moan his name. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he carried on.

Willow's fingernails scratched at the back of WX's head as she continued whining lightly in bliss.

After a few moments, Wilson added a second finger. Giving her a second to adjust, he began scissoring her insides, causing her to press down into him.

"W-Wilson!" She gasped and grind against his fingers and tongue, getting close. WX, hearing the tone in her voice, lifted their face from her plump boobs and began kneading them rougher, making sure to tease her nipples as much as possible. They pressed their mouth against hers in a makeshift kiss.

"COME FOR US." They demanded.

 _"WILSON-! WX-!"_ She yowled breathily. It only took a moment after for her to reach her climax, toes curling and body quaking as the orgasm shot through her. After she came down from her high, she slumped against WX, catching her breath. WX held her as Wilson rubbed her legs comfortingly and slipped his two fingers out, cleaning them of the slickness with his mouth.

He carefully stood, making sure not to bump into anyone. Willow lifted her head, allowing WX to move making room for Wilson between them. Willow wasted no time; fiddling with his ascot, untucking and untying it before moving on to the buttons of his vest. Soon getting frustrated, she ditched the buttons in favor of just running her hands under the vest. Her hands roam as far as they can go, retaliating by dancing her fingers across his abdomen in a ticklish manner. This caused both parties to burst into giggles.

WX, growing impatient, grabbed Wilson's hips and pressed their groinplate against his rear. He gasped in surprise, flushing at the lewd action.

"I DETECT THAT YOU BOTH ARE AT A COMBINED AROUSAL PERCENTAGE OF OVER 190%. I ALSO HAPPEN TO BE HIGHLY AROUSED, NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO COPULATE, WOULD IT NOT?" Their hands made their way to the front of his slacks to grapple at the tightness there.

 _"Aah! WX...!"_ Wilson moaned now leaning into Willow's shoulder.

Their hands didn't stay in place long, skillfully (for someone who didn't wear pants) unbuckling the clasp of his slacks and unzipping them. They looped their thumbs around his underpants, and in one feel swoop, pulled both down, exposing Wilson. He shuddered as his erection was hit by the cool night air.

Willow moved her hand down to gently caress his penis, pumping it lightly, keeping it erect.

"Do you... want to continue?" She whispered next to his ear.

"Nnnn yes _please._ " Wilson whined, kissing at her neck once again, carefully avoiding the already bruising skin.

WX was left fumbling with the bolts holding their groinplate on as Willow hitched her legs up onto Wilson's hips. He shot the struggling automaton a cheshire grin, rubbing his free hand against their chassis, pulling them against him as they worked.

"GRR! WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, FLESHBAG!!" WX growled, if they could blush, they'd be beet red in the face. "YOU TEASE ME MERCILESSLY, AS IF I WILL NOT EXACT REVENGE."

"Mmhmn." Wilson mumbled as he started slowly fucking Willow, not wanting to overwork either of them before WX could free themself. His lips had already made it back to her own and they began heatedly making out. WX groaned, watching the two before finally unscrewing the last bolt and dropping their groinplate, freeing their throbbing cock.

Hands still on Wilson's hips, they rut against his backside, making him groan.

"S-stop teasing me WX!"

"IT IS ONLY FAIR, YOU COULD SAY THE KARMA WAS INSTANT." They chuckled. Though, it didn't last long, their impatience quickly getting the best of them; they proceeded to push most of their length into him, causing him to stop his slow pace to shudder and groan.

After giving him a few moments to adjust, they started up a slightly faster pace than his. It only took them seconds to find his sweet spot making him moan in pleasure with each thrust. He had to place his hands on either side of Willow to balance himself as he felt his knees weaken. Head too high in the clouds, Wilson hadn't noticed he'd stopped pleasuring her until she made a point to draw his attention.

"Wilson sweetie, keep going, please?" She cupped his cheek, softly stroking his face.

"Aah-! My darling Willow, my greatest apologies." He took a deep, shaky breath trying to tether himself. He started up a pace similar to WX's; both sighing into each others mouths as the continued to kiss passionately.

Wilson's hands made their way from the tree back under her dress to thumb at her breasts. Gasping and calling out his name, she tangled her hand back in his hair, tugging at it in ecstasy. WX took notice and slid his hands off of Wilson's hips in favor of grabbing Willow's butt. After feeling her up a bit, they started ramming her into Wilson, earning heavy gasping from them.

"WX-!" She said breathily. She could feel the fire quickly building in her abdomen again, she squirmed in their grip, leaning her head back against the tree and showing off her slender and bruised neck.

" _WX, Wilson, please, harder!!!_ I-I'm so close-!!" She panted while the two obliged without question. It only took a few more rough pounds before she came, making Wilson moan as her walls clenched around his arousal. She gripped him tightly as both (WX and Wilson) stopped momentarily to let her finish her high.

As her walls' contractions slowed, Wilson took it as a sign to go on, moving at a slower pace than before with WX following soon after, continuing to thrust Willow into them.

"Mmm, Willow you're so beautiful..." Wilson pressed a kiss against her sweaty, flushed cheek, making her smile with a fluttering heart and whisper out an 'I love you'.

"And you're incredibly handsome, WX." He didn't hesitate saying when he heard them clear their nonexistent throat from behind him. He could feel their smile as they pressed their face between his shoulder blades in a mock kiss.

"BUT OF COURSE I AM, NO ONE COULD BEST MY RAVISHING LOOKS." Their ego was boosted greatly.

Wilson couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at that.

Between gasps and moans, he kept singing praises to the two and receiving hums of contentment in return. His hands roamed Willow's body, continuing to map it in his mind and noticing as her hand traveled to her nether region to begin pleasuring her clit.

He couldn't help but begin to pick up the pace, wanting to feel more, wanting them all to feel more. WX eagerly followed suit, fucking him with just as much vigor as before.

Willow's warm pussy, WX pounding his prostate, their heated bodies pressed against him, oh gods it was all beginning to be too much for Wilson to keep up.

"G-guys I don't think I can last much longer." He panted. WX hmm'd in contemplation, before seconds later, yanking Wilson back, further onto them and out of Willow, causing him to yelp in surprise and arousal as they hit his sweet spot particularly hard. Both mewled in protest at the robot's action as Willow's feet caught the ground.

"W-what was that for WX? I know i can't..." He shakily breathed out.

"I AM SIMPLY MAKING SURE YOU DON'T MAKE ANY STUPID MISTAKES." They grabbed his twitching cock, jacking him off as they continued thrusting into him. He groaned in acknowledgement while placing his hands on either side of Willow to support himself. The aforementioned Willow couldn't stop herself from getting off to the scene in front of her, alternating gazes with the sweaty, panting mess of a scientist and the lust driven automaton. _God they looked gorgeous like this, almost like a beautiful glowing flame,_ she thought.

WX nuzzled the area between Wilson's shoulder blades, muttering about how _'PERVERTED'_ Willow was for enjoying this, Wilson could only smile at his two loves.

"Wilson sweetie, you can come for us now." Her soft statement and a particularly rough thrust from WX was all it took to push him over the edge.

 ** _"Willow! WX! Nngh-!"_ **He shook, coming into WX's hand and on parts of Willow's dress and thighs, mummering apologies to his two lovers for dirtying them. She wrapped her arm around his head, letting him rest his face on her bosom and kissed the back of his hair.

"It's okay love." She said, shushing him so he could catch his breath.

WX pulled out of Wilson, not wanting to overstimulate him despite their remaining desire. After his shaky breathing calmed down, WX moved him to the side of themself and Willow, creating a sort of triangle, and supporting him with their arm. He rested his head on Willow's shoulder as they smushed their mouth against his cheek gaining a warm grin from him.

"I BELIEVE WE BOTH KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO NOW." Their hand was already creeping up her dress on the way to it's destination. She shuddered and moaned as WX began fingering her clit, she caught on quickly and latched her hand on their still proudly standing erection. They locked eyes as she pumped their shaft, starting up a rhythm of her own. She placed her hand on their chest plate, rubbing at the bolts that held it in place.

" _A-ah~! WX~!_ You know just what to do to make me feel like I'm on fire~." She said between pants.

"I HOPE THAT'S MEANT TO BE METAPHORICAL." She giggled at them and the brief, nervous tone in their voice.

Wilson flushed and smiled as he watched his two lovers pleasure each other. He couldn't help but want to help the both of them get off too after everything they'd done for him. His hands snaked from their shoulders, one joining WX's and fingering at Willow's entrance, and the other joining Willow's on WX's heated erection. He followed Willow's rhythm on WX's cock, pumping up and down in tune with her.

On the other hand, he plunged one finger into her aching sex, then two, then adding a third soon after and curling them into her; she let out a loud moan rewarding his efforts. WX rubbed at her clit in a slower, yet rough pace, wanting to get more beautiful flute-like moans from her. She gasped out their names while sliding her hand up to grip the back of WX's head. She pulled them in for a heated kiss, licking and sucking at the opening of their mouth eliciting a moan from them.

Wilson let out a shaky breath, _gods they were gorgeous, and gods he loved them both so much._ It was an understatement to say he was completely and utterly enamored watching the two.

Willow rocked against Wilson and WX's hands, beginning to pant as she started reaching another climax. He took the hint, thrusting his fingers faster, curling and fanning them to the rhythm he had going.

 _"A-ah~!"_ Willow's body trembled−she had to balance herself on WX−as she came once again, a third (and final) time. While Wilson waited to retract his hand, he nuzzled into her arm and continued jacking WX off.

"Do you know the sounds you make are incredibly cute?" He whispered against her.

"AH! I HAVE TO AGREE WITH OUR MEATBAG ON THIS, THEY ARE QUITE LOVELY." They managed out between their own sounds of pleasure. Willow couldn't help but smile and giggle at the two.

"Ahah, what a silly thing to compliment me on~." She panted out, blushing at the compliments. By goodness did she utterly adore compliments, especially from her loved ones. After recovering, she rejoined Wilson on the quest to get WX off.

"Does this feel good darling~?" She asked playfully, wanting them to feel as good as she did.

"AAH! YES IT DOES, PLEASE DON'T STOP." Now it was their turn to press their palm against the tree to stabilize themself.

Both Wilson and Willow kept pumping their shaft in sync, eliciting continuous moans from the robot. They started thrusting in tune with the two, greatly heightening their pleasure. It wasn't long before they were too close.

With a grunt and loud garbled moan, they finally came hard; luckily for Willow's dress, most of the oil substance was caught in Wilson's hand. They leaned their body against her as their gears rattled with pleasure and their voice box emitted incomprehensible garble.

They sighed as they came down from their high, locating their groinplate and refastening it before flopping to the ground exhausted. They opened their arms, in a silent request−no− _demand_ for the others to join them.

"I REQUIRE THE CUDDLES AFTER COPULATION. DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING." Wilson eagerly obliged, quite tired himself. He wiped his hand off on the nearby grass before clambering next to and latching onto their side. Both let out a sigh of contentment as Willow crawled in between them, squeezing herself into the center spot and hugging the two, which was reciprocated without hesitation.

“I love you guys.” She cooed from her position.

“Mmm?” Wilson muttered, nearly out of it—having already been ready to conk out since he finished.

“...I-I LOVE YOU TOO, THE BOTH OF YOU.” They fiddled with one of her pigtails to distract themself from the embarrassment they always felt admitting such human emotions. She smiled at this, oh how adorable they were.

Willow sighed contently, pulling WX's arm over her, a silent request for them to spoon her. They obliged, wrapping their arms around her and nuzzling her neck. She then slung an arm and leg over Wilson, pulling him closer and nestling her face in the crook of his neck.

She hummed, _yes this was nice. This was very nice._ The warmth of her lovers was comforting to her, much like a cozy fire, and you know how much she loved fires. Their warmth, Wilson's slow breathing, it was all quickly lulling her to sleep. They could always find their way back to the party tomorrow, it'd be ok. Everyone knew they could take care of themselves, she'd just rather no rumors spread about their disappearance; that would be surely embarrassing. Oh well, to be frank, at this moment she didn't care at all, the only thing that mattered was her and her two favorite survivors.

She let her breathing slow and felt herself join Wilson and WX in the world of slumber.


End file.
